JP-A-11-286081 discloses a composite sheet comprising a polypropylene spun-bonded nonwoven fabric, a moisture-permeable and waterproof polyethylene film, and a viscose rayon nonwoven fabric superposed in this order, the spun-bonded nonwoven fabric being coated with an oil base, such as a composition for an oil-based foundation. JP-T-2000-503681 discloses a cosmetic applicator having a porous or absorbent sheet impregnated with an oil-in-water emulsion composition.
According to these publications, the oil base or emulsion composition is applied to and infiltrated into the base sheet with a coating means such as a gravure coater, a floating knife, or a doctor blade. However, where the base composition to be applied and infiltrated is such a viscous substance having thixotropic properties, the base composition may be applied only on the surface of the base sheet and have great difficulty in penetrating into the inside of the base sheet.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a process for producing a cosmetic-impregnated sheet whereby a thixotropic cosmetic is applied and infiltrated with ease.